


Dancing Queen

by godofidea



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, implied suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofidea/pseuds/godofidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are a plethora of things right now. You're a 17 year old teen boy home alone with a not-so-full-anymore liquor cabinet. You're also heavily intoxicated and about to do something you will most certainly regret in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

EB: dave you're drunk  
TG: no fuq you im jusdt  
TG: fuxk  
EB: dave you are totally drunk  
TG: so whast if i hit the dancong juice a bittr too hardf  
TG: ive still got more swahg than yull evr  
TG: kjlasdfkjasdf  
EB: dave?  
TG: droppd my gogdamnb appljuixe  
EB: maybe you should go to bed  
TG: danciing queenas dont need bed  
EB: did you seriously just make an ABBA reference?  
TG: see that guirl  
TG: watxh that scener  
TG: dig iut  
EB: how much did you drink?  
TG: yuor ruing my momwent  
TG: I havv to telll yo somrthin

Your name is Dave Strider and you are a plethora of things right now. You're a 17 year old teen boy home alone with a not-so-full-anymore liquor cabinet. You're also heavily intoxicated and about to do something you will most certainly regret in the morning.

TG: I lovcwe you  
EB: what?  
TG: whyt donjt you love mne tooo

It's true, you've been in love with your best bro since forever. You remember all the little moments leading you up to this moment, each one affirming that you indeed wanted your friend in a more than “bromantic” manner.

EB: dave, you're talking nonsense  
TG: no yoouy knopw what?  
TG: yorue noto alllowwed to talkl tilll imm done  
TG: noonelse is amune to th e moves likke stridre  
TG: excpet you  
TG: adn I prcatically gvie my heaert to ypou  
TG: ande whhqat do you dxo?  
TG: ylou laughy it off aqnd gte swome flighfty brooad  
TG: fcujck

Almost a year ago, John got a girlfriend. She's as hopelessly sappy and sugary as the derp, but she's mature enough to offset his child-like demeanor. She volunteers at the children's hospital and by all normal standards is a perfectly nice girl. But your standards are far from normal.

EB: liz is not a flighty broad!  
TG: no shuyt up  
TG: shews a total bicth  
TG: shes got tooi big a nosde  
TG: ands she totaklly thiunks yioure a dork  
TG: whcich you aer but its paret of your charm  
TG: asnd shees struck up  
TG: shes noii goiod for you broi  
EB: dave you don't know what you're saying

The only reason you're getting drunk off your ass in the first place is because for their one year anniversary, he's taking her on a trip to California or Florida or some shit. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact he was going to be gone during the 3rd of December.

More commonly referred to as your birthday.

TG: bros befoer hois man  
TG: ithoguht it was gomna be you snd me agaijnst thre worlkd  
TG: agaimnst thr en d of thr worlkd even  
EB: you're still my best bro!  
EB: no girl is going to change that  
TG: io dongt wamnt to just be yoiur bro dammnit  
TG: oi want to be youire boyfriemd  
TG: and donmt start wioth thatff “not a homjosexuasl” shyit

Since the game you've closed up even more. Before you had a small bubble, sure. But after meteors and dead selves and chess boards that stretched forever, you shut off everyone, except those who had seen what you had seen.

EB: dave look...  
TG: stopit  
TG: l,ook jst  
TG: forget hetr  
TG: it can go b ack to beijng just us  
TG: where thr only onsy dames in oiur lives asre our sistres  
EB: I can't do that anymore  
TG: pleaase...  
EB: will you listen?  
EB: I've gone years with just the four of us  
EB: and you know what?  
EB: it's not healthy!  
EB: for any of us  
TG: pledase wqont yiou just  
EB: dave you've got to stop this  
EB: we're worried about you  
EB: jade doesn't know how to help you when she's way out in the middle of nowhere  
EB: rose is researching all kinds of methods to help you  
EB: she thinks you're suffering from some kind of post traumatic stress disorder  
EB: and I've been there every time you've needed someone  
EB: but we can't keep doing this  
EB: not anymore

You know your friends were worried, and that they thought something was wrong with you. But they'd be like you too if they had lived what you had lived through. All the lives lost and all the death you had experienced first hand. Every single time they would die and leave you or every single time you had to leave them. The timelines where John died first were the ones you'd leave the fastest. Even if you just landed in another doomed timeline, any chance to spend more time with him was better than none. How many times had you left Rose or Jade to die alone in the dead ends that your fuck ups always lead to? How many times did Harley beg for you not to leave? How many times did Rose give you that short nod, knowing what you needed to do, but resenting you for it nonetheless? Was it so wrong to cling to your friends after that? Was it so wrong to be afraid of them leaving you instead?

EB: you've got to move on with your life dave  
EB: and you can't make us feel guilty for trying to do the same  
EB: we're almost adults for crying out loud!  
EB: you can't just keep wallowing like this  
EB: yes we went through hell  
EB: but we can't just expect it to get better without some effort  
EB: it's time to grow up and live a little  
EB: I've got to go, liz and I are leaving early tomorrow morning  
EB: good luck bro  
TG: wasit  
\--EB [ectoBiologist] ceased pestering TG [turntechGodhead]--  
TG: wait

You're struck by that gut wrenching feeling you always got when John died and left you, forcing you to go back and change everything yet again. You only wish you could fix your mistakes one last time. If you could leave this doomed timeline like you left countless others.

Of course, there is always a last resort to leave a dead end existence.

Take the last resort ==>

Your name is Dave Strider, you are 17 years old, still fairly drunk, and currently holding a shitty sword dangerously close to your wrist.

What will you do next?


End file.
